interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaining Credits
Foreword Space is just like the Old West, and rising to power out there only takes one ship and determination. Not to mention money (Credits in the game). There are plenty of ways to gain money, from honest and hard work to lawless raiding of traders. Any player in Interstellar Pilot can quickly learn how to shape the game's economic system in their favor, or pick the best targets carrying priceless goods or bounties on their heads. Feel free to try mining, trading, raiding, scavenging, bounty hunting, a quick look at the job board or whatever other way you can think of to become the richest in Mankind's new home among the stars. In this page, you will find all you need to know about the different occupations, as well as the pros and cons of said occupations. Status of Amount of Credit the faction has Gaining Credits There are several ways to gain credits in game. Some are easier than others and some require certain ships or buildings. It is vital to know which sectors you have discovered and how they will affect you. Examples: When trading it is important to see if you have sufficient data on the cargo prices tab inorder to trade on auto pilot else your fleet wont know where to buy/sell it. it is possible to buy sector intel to correct the problem If necessary in fleet settings give the ships a homebase as a trade station or any other station and then restrict them to zero jumps to trade within the system or one jump to limit them to trade from the nearby systems. This can greatly reduce trade distance and protect you from bandits Best done in Beta Pindola. Buy sector intel if you can't find the New World Mining (NWM) Refinery. Remember if there are no trade routes within your sectoral limits then they will sit there doing nothing but farting around and getting themselves killed by Bandits. It is important to know where the Refineries and Asteroids are when mining on auto pilot or they will have no idea where to mine or sell cargo if you plan on building a station check out the stations page If you own a refinery, set ships to mine. Make your refinery their home base, and limit them to zero jumps. If you plan on building a refinery, check out the stations page. Trading Profit Rate: Fluctuates Difficulty: hard ''' This is the main way most people get money. Trading is easy to pick up and only requires a small bit of money to purchase items. You need to get to a station with the desired items. Press trade and buy the max amount of items. Then move your ship to the selling point and sell but look for the highest profit on the cargo prices board. Watch out for bandits who can steal your trade. However, it's not as simple as that, when things start to go big fast. In late game, it is highly advised to build stations, which can roll in immense amounts of money by the hour with enough of them. See the stations page for further detail on the stations for trade. '''Tips *If you have your own stations (Used for trade) , it is possible to utilize your ships to take the goods from them, to sell them off themselves. Having people buy your stuff is great, but getting the full credit case is the best.(Use "Cargo Transfer" to withdraw and deposit goods from your own stations) * While slow, you can have a whole fleet of ships selling and trading at the same time. This will prevent a majority of the bandit attacks. Alternatively, assign armed ships to protect the trading ships, especially if you're trading with slow ships. *Also, you can put a cloak on your trading ships, and in fleet orders, order them to stay cloaked. That way, your ships can trade without you worrying about them being attacked. * If you only have one ship, turn on the autopilot and go do something else, and if your device shuts down to save power every couple of minutes, you can go get a app or use device settings to fix that problem. * Buy the Orbital Farm and the Brewery so you can trade between your bases and sell some sweet Pindolan Ale. * Usually, courier missions give more rewards than trading for transporting the same amount and type of goods. However, courier cannot be automated, and there might not be high-value courier missions available. * As counter-intuitive as it may seem, a large cargo hold does not mean a better trade ship. A Magnus can short a station of goods, or flood it with too much of one type. This can cause issues. Also, it will generally only go for stations with large amounts of cargo. This can leave it waiting for VERY long periods of time for more cargo to become available. * If you’re going to build a station, place it somewhere that’s relatively busy, like a major mining sector. Mining Profit Rate: Low Difficulty: Easy Mining, while slow and boring, is by far the safest occupation that provides a constant, stable income. Tips * Mining with a large group of ships on autopilot is more effective than solo mining. * Please take note that only the Hauler-M and the Ranger-M is, and can be, equipped with mining laser * Upgrade to the Advanced Mining Laser on the Front Mining Turret (Hauler-M) or Mining Turret (Ranger-M)for more efficiency. It doubles the success chance. Scavenging Profit Rate: Moderate Difficulty: Average Scavenging is an easy way to make a quick buck. All you need is a tractor beam, and a place of conflict. When a battle happens and the fog clears, be the first to snatch all the cargo, missiles, and mines. You can then sell this stuff at stations around the universe. Tips * Dymapa 753 is a good place to start scavenging as the Black Sail is not initially hostile and other nations like the TEF or the DSMC fight them. * Keep countermeasures for yourself, they are always useful to have. * Be sure to not accidentally attack another ship, or destroy your cargo. * If you take other factions' goods, they will become hostile towards you. However, other factions' ships may steal your goods. Bounty Hunting/Missions Profit Rate: High Difficulty: Hard Doing missions or hunting for a bounty is always dangerous work. Most of the time, bounties are placed on ships who have seen several fights, often against larger vessels. Tips * Don't attack anything you know you can't handle! * You do have to personally kill the targets, but other factions can weaken them so you can make the finishing shot. * If you are friendly with factions (green on the display) their enemies will often be unfriendly (red) This is a good way to find ships that may have bounties, and won't affect your standing with friendly factions negatively. * Stay in the good graces of the Factions and take out the freelancers, as they have no association to any of the Factions and they're mostly easy pickings! Transporting Passengers Profit Rate: Average Difficulty: Easy Transporting passengers is a easy and typically profit-only occupation. Tips * 'P' variant vessels have passenger cabins installed stock. * Upgrade your engines as soon as you can, in order to shorten your trip and maximize your profits (time is money!). * If you don't want your vessel and the passengers be destroyed, buy a cloak, enable it and you're good to go. Raiding Profit Rate: High Difficulty: Hard You can always go for the evil way and destroy traders for their loot, just be sure that you won't get destroyed instead. Generally, the best places to raid are the gates of a sector with trade stations, but you can camp specific stations such as Arms factory or Vehicle plants. Bounties are placed on you with every kill and theft. Tips * You can kill freelancers (factions with personal names) with little to no penalty at all. As their "factions" would be destroyed, no bounty would be placed on you. * Be sure to scan your target's cargo! It would be disappointing after a long head to head battle with an Ares trader, just to have it drop a couple lancers. * Try not to finish your enemy with missiles, as they can hit the cargo instead when you kill the enemy and blow the precious cargo up. * If given appropriate funds you can pay off any bounty placed on you to prevent it form stacking up. *Make sure you have good relation with the selling points owner or you won't have any one to sell to! *If your raiding targets are honorable, gentle and normal factions it is suggested to start as plunderer to have pirate allies evil trading corps can provide a selling point, unless playing in Wormhole too far or Unchartered space as there are pirate outposts to sell goods to. Repairing * Profit rate: Low * Difficulty: Average Repairing is a simple way to make money but can be rather expensive to set up. You need to first purchase a repair station which in early game is far too expensive to purchase. Then place it in any sector preferably a conflict ridden sector. The way this station makes money is that whenever any ship repairs at your station they pay the repair price plus an extra tax which sent to you. This method is not the best way of making money as you cannot guarantee that a ship will even dock at the station. Tips * A best sector for your repair shop is Dymapa 753.Because the TEF and AI-Ghat fight with Black Sail or in custom universes find a sector with sizable patroller presence and do combat missions there the patrollers will go repair to your station and can give decent funds (Up to 1k every repair depends on how much damage is taken) * This method provides a good passive income but is not at all preferred mid game simply because by the time you are able to purchase a repair station you should already have a better source of income. Category:Tips Category:Guides Category:Basic Information Category:Tactics